


good morning, you

by forev



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Soulmates, Winter Olympics, the concept here is that soulmates switch bodies on the younger of the pairs 21st birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forev/pseuds/forev
Summary: He looks into the mirror, and almost faints. Almost straight up passes the fuck out.Because there, staring back at him, is Victor mother-effing Nikiforov. He feels like he might die.-or; there can never be enough bodyswap fics, so here's another





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a rewrite of something i wrote a while ago!  
> here are some [tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DY5dsjrO1M)

Yuuri can’t sleep. Can’t sleep, can’t sleep, _can’t sleep_ … He’s trying to, he really is, _really_ , but he just… can’t. He’s laying awake in bed, sheet twisting between sweaty fingers. Something akin to nausea pools in his stomach… He tries to take deep breaths, reminding himself that he came home for a _reason_ , and that his family will take care of whatever happens tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Yuuri’s 21st birthday… The day that he will (hopefully? Maybe? Probably? Oh gods, what if he’s the older one and he came home for nothing...) switch bodies with his soulmate. The date is closing in fast, just -Yuuri picks up his phone to check the time - another thirty minutes or so.

Yuuri puts his phone back on his night stand and begins to pop his knuckles in anxiety, and after he can’t do that anymore, he switches to simply wringing his hands and biting his lower lip.

A million thoughts are rushing through his head. Will his soulmate hate him? Will _he_ hate his _soulmate_ ? What if his soulmate thinks he’s _fat_ ? Yuuri subconsciously reaches down, releasing his iron grip on the sheet to rest his hands on his stomach, and frowns. He then chides himself for even considering that his soulmate would be the type of person who would judge him based on his weight. His soulmate will love him unconditionally, and all the proof that Yuuri needs is the fact that they’re soulmates. That’s what’s soulmates _do_. But then again, Yuuri thinks to himself, if there was ever an exception to that, it would be himself... Yuuri reaches up and pinches his arm.

 _Shut up_ , he tells himself, checking the time again, only to find that barely five minutes have passed. He groans and rolls over, shoving his face into his pillow.

Maybe he should text Phichit….  It’s, what, around 11 a.m. in Detroit?

He nods to himself, taking his phone into his hands.

 

 **user:** phichit?

 

He only has to wait a couple of seconds for his a reply.

 

 **hamstes???:** yyyyuuuri!!!! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **hamstes???:** what time is it there?? Shouldnt u b asleep? Whait is this yuuri’s soulmate?!?!? omg??!?!

 

 **user:** no, it’s me. I’m just feeling nervous.

 

 **hamstes???:** well uve come to the right guy!!! Im always happy to talk to u if youre nervous yuuri!!!

 **hamstes???:** do you wannt to tlak abotu it?

 **hamstes???:** wow i made like 12 typos in that last message!

 

 **user:** i’m having typical pre switch worries i guess… what if they don’t like me?

 

 **hamstes???:** yuuuri!!! of /course/ theyll like you!!! Youre amamzing!!!!! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

 **hamstes???:** also::: youre soulmates!!! Youre destined true loves!!

 

It feels nice to hear the reassurance coming from someone else. Yuuri begins to write a reply thanking Phichit, but before he can, he loses feeling in his hands, or, well, his entire body really. He has the sensation of a bandage being ripped off, only _he’s_ the bandage, and, oh- he’s gone. Blackness all around him, and then, nothingness.

 

What feels somehow simultaneously seconds and decades later, he opens his eyes, and it is _not_ to the comforting wooden colors of his own room. He really is in someone else's body… someone else’s _bed_. The reality of it crashes over his head like a glass bottle, and he forces himself into a sitting position.

He decides to get a feel for his surroundings before standing up. The room is fairly vacant (is his soulmate some kind of minimalist?), save for the plethora of blankets on the bed, which are spilling onto the floor, a chair with an embroidered pillow on it, and- what in the fresh hell?

 _Vicchan_?

The dog jumps up onto the bed and begins licking his face excitedly. He blinks at it, and feels for a collar.

It reads, _Makkachin_ , with a little heart under it.

And now Yuuri feels like passing out. This is _Victor Nikiforov_ ’s dog. _The_ Victor Nikiforov! This has to be some kind of coincidence, maybe a fan who got a dog identical to Victor’s or something… yeah. Yes, that must be it. He takes a few deep breath, and brings his hands to his face, looking at them.

They’re a cooler tone than his are, and definitely larger. He sits up in the bed and runs a hand through his hair, watching it as it falls into his face. Silver. _Silver_. He pushes a thought into a far corner of his mind before it can form.

He turns, and stands up. He feels tall. He _is_ tall, in his soulmate's body. He takes a look at the embroidered pillow before he leaves. The pattern is a pair of ice skates, and it’s _good_. Well, as far as Yuuri can tell, anyway. He doesn’t know a lot about embroidery. Yuuri places the pillow back on its chair, and slips out of the bedroom and into the short hallway.

The walls are bare, and the wallpaper is a soft almost-white blue. He turns the handle of a door that he thinks is the bathroom. He looks into the mirror, and almost faints. Almost straight up passes the fuck out.

Because there, staring back at him, is Victor mother-effing Nikiforov. He feels like he might _die_.

He closes his eyes, taking a few deep breaths and running his hand though _Victor Nikiforov_ ’s soft, soft, _soft_ , hair. In, out, don’t think about how you’re nothing compared to this living legend, in, out, don’t think about how disappointed he probably is that he ended up with someone like you as a soulmate,  iiiiiin, oooout….

After a few minutes of deep breathing, Yuuri feel’s his heart rate go back to normal. He takes all of his irrational fears, and slam dunks them into his mental garbage can, which is where he tries to stick all of his bad thoughts.

Just as he is doing to totally sick frontflip to demolish a particularly unwanted notion, he hears a loud and jovial song begin blaring from Victor’s room. The noise sends his heart back into a frenzy, and causes him to jump roughly three feet into the air.

He creeps back into the room, and picks up Victor’s phone, handling it with about as much care as you would a newborn child, well, not that Yuuri’s really good with newborn children or anything, but you get the idea.

The song continues, and Yuuri stares down at the screen.

There, in English, is the contact name ‘ **ass man** ’, and Yuuri can think of only _one_ person in the _entire_ universe who would be labeled as _ass man_ in _Victor Nikiforov’s_ phone. He swipes to answer the call.

“Helloooo, Victor, it’s me, your favorite,” Christophe Giacometti lilts, and in English, thank the gods. Despite being a linguistics major, who is fluent in several languages,  Yuuri doesn’t think he could decipher anything besides English or Japanese at the time being.

When met with Yuuri’s silence, Chris continues, “hello? Victor?”

Yuuri opens his mouth and breathes out quickly, mouth dry.

“I can hear you breeeathing, Victor…” Chris says.

“Uh, I, uh, uhm,” Yuuri stumbles, hearing Victor’s voice, which is drastically different than his own, come from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Chris asks, beginning to sound concerned.

Navigating someone else’s mouth is a lot harder than Yuuri thought it would be.

“Uhm, yes,” he says, Victor’s thick accent spilling from his lips. His tongue feels strange in his mouth. He licks his lips a few times. He feels like he’s dreaming, honestly; slightly disoriented, a bit light headed, a kind of sense of unreality, like this can’t really be happening. What’s that called? A state of disbelief? Is he in shock?

“ _Vic_ tor, do I need to fly to Russia _right now_ -” Chris threatens.

“No!” Yuuri shouts, “no, no. Uh, uhm… this is, ah, Victor’s soulmate…”

“What?” Chris gasps. Yuuri flinches, tugging at his earlobe nervously.

“Uh, yeah,” Yuuri says.

“Well?” Chris prompts, “what’s your name?”

“Yuuri,” Yuuri says, “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“What? Yuuri? No way!” Chris exclaims.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Yuuri says. He and Chris aren’t the best of friends by any means, but they definitely know each other.

“Yuuri, this is _perfect_ ,” Chris tells him, “Victor will absolutely _love_ you!”

Yuuri feels his face heat up, “Y-You think so?”

“Yes,” Chris says, “definitely.”

A few seconds of Chris’ excited breathing.

“Oh! Oh, Yuuri, you should be able to navigate Victor’s phone quite easily, he has it all in English, just shoot your phone a text! Get his number! Or, better yet, just call your phone. Talk to him! This is all very exciting, Yuuri.”

Yuuri isn’t sure he would’ve thought of the whole ‘text your own number from your soulmate’s phone’ thing, and thanks the gods that Chris is as clever as he is.

“Thanks, Chris,” he breathes, “I’ll do that.”

“Well, don’t let me keep you then,” Chris sing-songs, “Toodles!”

A beep as Chris hangs up.

Yuuri lowers the phone from his ear and clicks it off, and then back on. He examines the lock screen, a picture of Makkachin, and is surprised to see that Victor has no passcode of any kind on his device. What kind celebrity doesn’t have a passcode on his phone? Yuuri presses the home button, and smiles at the home screen. It’s a picture of Victor with his long hair, one arm around Chris, and he’s giving the camera a closed-eye grin. Yuuri opens the dial pad. What’s his number again?

He types it in, hits call, and waits breathlessly as the rings of his own phone filter through the speaker.

It rings… and rings… and rings… and Yuuri thinks about just hanging up, when it finally _stops_ ringing, and there's heavy breathing on the other end.

“Hello?” he hears Victor ask, in his own voice.

“Hi,” Yuuri says, “this is your soulmate.”

“Wow!” Victor exclaims, “how exciting. What’s your name?”

“Yuuri-,” Yuuri starts, but is interrupted.

“Wait, wait,” Victor says, “I already know. Yuuri Katsuki, yes? I suppose I asked on reflex. And I’m Victor Nikiforov, if you weren't already made aware!”

“I know,” Yuuri says awkwardly, starting to blush, “uh, Chris called. And I’m kind of a fan…”

“Ah, yes,” Victor says, stopping to hum thoughtfully, “the posters should’ve give it away.”  
“Ah!” Yuuri squeaks, face lighting on fire.

Victor laughs, “I’m very flattered, Yuuri.”

Yuuri covers his face with his free hand, not saying anything.

“So,” Victor says, “tell me absolutely everything about yourself, oh or would you rather wait until we meet in person to get to know each other? When would you like to meet, Yuuri? Tomorrow? Or maybe that’s too soon…. I’m sure you need at least a few days to comprehend that someone as _magnificent_ as me is your soulmate.”

He says the last part jokingly, a kind smile evident in his voice, and Yuuri thinks that maybe, _just_ maybe, everything is going to work out fine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He feels like sobbing, bursting into happy, deliriously, joyful tears, because finally, finally, he has his soulmate, right here in front of him. And he’s so gorgeous that Victor doesn’t know what to do with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victor "that's my name don't wear it out" nikiforov  
> here are some [tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdYzkADHSug)

Victor Nikiforov definitely has a soulmate. I mean, of  _ course  _ he does.  _ Everyone  _ does! But after roughly four years of waiting… he admits that he’s grown quite  _ tired  _ of the whole… ‘waiting’ thing.

These days, Victor finds himself sort of, oh, how do you even put it into  _ words _ ? Homesick for a place he’s never been… missing a person he’s never met. He dreams about his soulmate almost every night. They’re constantly on his mind. He knows that, whoever they are, they’re perfect. Perfect, wonderful, amazing, radiant, beautiful, and all of those other nice, nice words.

 

It just like any other November day.

Victor wakes up, practices at the rink, thinks about his soulmate, eats lunch, practices, thinks about his soulmate, thinks about his soulmate, thinks about his soulmate, goes home, watches this cute american cartoon that Chris had recommended, and takes to bed early. He’s feeling unusually tired, and konks out almost instantly, Makkachin curled up beside him and a spare pillow tucked hugged to his chest.

 

When Victor regains consciousness, he doesn’t immediately notice that anything is off. He just feels warm; warm and safe… After a few minutes of laying, curled up in the blankets with his eyes closed, he opens said eyes, and is met with an uncharacteristically blurry world. 

He digs the heels of his hands into his eyes and rubs at them for a few seconds, before squinting into the dim light of the room, and immediately realizes that this  _ isn’t his room _ .  He sits straight up in bed, and glances around wildly, spotting Makkachin on the floor. What the  _ hell  _ is going on?

He opens his mouth to call to Makkachin, but when he tries to speak in Russian, the words have trouble forming in his mouth. He frowns deeply. What happened to him?

Victor closes his eyes takes a deep breath, then reopening them. He gets out of bed, wobbling as he does so. His center of balance feels slightly... off. Then, he bends down to pet Makkachin, and is struck with the sudden realization that this is  _ not  _ Makkachin. It’s a  _ Toy Poodle _ . He stares at it, and asks, in English. 

“Who are you?”

He has a little trouble getting the words out; his throat feels tight. And when he does say then, his voice sounds  _ wrong _ . Not bad, by any means, just, not  _ Victor’s _ voice. 

It then hits him all at one. He must he in his  _ soulmate’s  _ house. In his  _ soulmate _ ’s body! Holy crap!

He runs to the door, wrenching it open, and stumbles down the hallway, and opening every door (all of which are thankfully unoccupied) until he finds the bathroom. He breaths heavily as he stares into the mirror. 

The most beautiful person he’s ever seen stands before him. 

“Wow,” he sighs, standing up straight. He feels like sobbing.

He feels like sobbing, bursting into happy, deliriously,  _ joyful  _ tears, because finally,  _ finally _ , he has his soulmate, right here in front of him. And he’s so gorgeous that Victor doesn’t know what to do with himself. 

He gets closer to the mirror, peering into deep (breathtaking) brown eyes, and grins wildly. 

“Wow,” he repeats, “wow…”

He reaches up and touches round cheeks, runs his fingers through chocolate hair, sweeps this body from head to toes with his eyes. His stomach is soft and pudgy, and when Victor kneads at it, he can tell that he will absolutely resting his head here, and squeezing it gently when he and his soulmate lay in bed, wrapped up in each other. 

After Victor gets his eyeful, he steps back into the hallway, coming face to face with a tall girl with bleached hair, who begins talking to him in slow, dripping Japanese. The body he is in should be able to understand this language, he knows, but he can’t decipher a syllable of it. 

“English?” he offers. 

She raises an eyebrow at him, and extends her hand.

He reaches for it, and they shake. 

“Hello,” he says formally, “I’m Victor.”

Her eyebrow raises a bit farther, “What’s your last name?”

“Nikiforov,” he replies.

The brow arches still further. 

“And you are…?”

“Katsuki Mari,” she says, “your soulmate’s older sister.”

The surname catches his attention, “Katsuki? Now where have I heard that before…”

Mari opens her mouth, but Victor waves his hand at her, “No, I’ll figure it out. Katsuki… Katsuki…..”

He snaps his fingers, “Yes! That’s right, Yuuri Katsuki!”

She nods at him as he looks for her approval. He does a little fist pump to celebrate his victory.

After this, they stare at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

“So,” Mari says, “what do you want to do? It’s seven in the morning. No one else is really up yet.”

Victor rocks back on his heels, “well, what do you usually do around here?”

“It’s a hot springs,” Mari says, “so, there’s that.”

Victor’s eyes light up, “a hot springs?! Amazing!”

Mari’s lips upturn the slightest bit, “well, whaddya say? Wanna take a dip?”

Victor does, in fact, take a dip. It’s very relaxing. That is, until his skin turns pricey and he had to get out, shivering in the cold air and being laughed at by Mari.

As he enter goes back inside, he is met with a middle aged woman grabbing his arm and telling him to change back into some warm clothes so that she can get acquainted with him properly, before she turns to Mari and begins talking excitedly in Japanese. 

Victor heads back to Yuuri’s room, rummaging around in drawers and pulling out some comfortable clothes. Yuuri has a lot of these. Most of his clothes are  _ very  _ soft in fact, made of plush fabric in dull, comforting colors that are easy on the eyes.

“I’m Hiroko Katsuki, Yuuri’s mother,” she says, sitting down across from Victor at the low table. 

Victor leans in, eyes bright, “I’m Victor Nikiforov!”

She smiles at him, “so I’ve been told! And I suppose you’ve seen the posters in Yuuri’s room, then?”

Victor’s eyes widen, “What?”

Hiroko covers her mouth to muffle a quiet laugh, “Yuuri is a huge fan of yours, Victor. He even named Vicchan after you!”

“Vicchan…” Victor echos.

“Our Toy Poodle,” Hiroko explains.

As if by magic, Vicchan appears next to the table and cuddles into Victor’s lap. 

Victor finds himself grinning, and reaches down to scratch Vicchan’s ears, “Ah, and he’s just as handsome as I am!”

A few seconds of cooing later, the front door slides open, revealing a twenty something girl with messy hair and wild eyes. 

“Mama Katsuki!” she shouts, then proceeds to say something in Japanese before turning to Victor, “Victor Nikiforov?”  
“That’s my name, don’t wear it out,” Victor jokes, “and you are?”

“Yuuko,” she says, “a friend of Yuuri’s! This is awesome, Victor!! Yuuri’s a huge fan, if you haven’t already guessed.”

Victor nods, “everyone keeps mentioning the posters, but I hadn’t even noticed them-”

Before anyone can get anything else in, a loud (and painfully generic) ringtone begins playing from Yuuri’s room. Yuuko squeals in delight. 

“That’s Yuuri’s phone!” she yells him, “he must be trying to call you!”

Victor leaps up and rushes to Yuuri’s room, finally taking a chance to look at the posters (seriously, how hadn’t he noticed them?) and is momentarily distracted as he notes that Yuuri even has some from what feels like millennia ago, when Victor was barely a teenager. Yuuri must have been a fan for a long time… 

And the phone is still ringing. 

Victor fumbles for it, and swipes to answer the call, “Hello?”

“Hi. This is your soulmate,” Yuuri says, and Victor can hear is nervousness. He sets to remedy this immediately. He  _ never  _ wants Yuuri to feel nervous around him.

And as their conversation stretches on, Victor can feel himself falling in love with this wonderful man, and knows that everything is going to perfect, and spectacularly so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be a third chapter, so stay tuned me amigoats


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit nods ecstatically, “And I just came up with the perfect plan! So, the Winter Olympics are coming up, right?”
> 
> And this is how plan ‘Surprise Victor’ is formulated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> victor "we are all gay" nikiforov  
> here are some [tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaVaXpuzDKQ)

After the switch, Victor an Yuuri talk everyday, and as much as their schedules allow. Victor texts Yuuri about everything and nothing; from how Makkachin is doing to any gossip he’s heard at the rink. They exchange “I love you”s every night. They video call every Friday evening.

Here are a few excerpts from their conversations, so you can see for yourself how love-y and gross that they are.

 

**the loml <3 <3: **yuuri!!!

**the loml <3 <3: **[img]

**the loml <3 <3: **isnt she adorable??? shes looking forward to our video call!!  
**the loml <3 <3: **but not as much as i am ;0

 

-

 

**the loml <3 <3: **yuuri

**the loml <3 <3: **yuuri

**the loml <3 <3: **i have to tell u something

 

**user:** what is it, victor?

 

**the loml <3 <3: **…

**the loml <3 <3: **yr gay

 

**user:** victor, /you’re/ gay. we’re both gay.

 

**the loml <3 <3: **hey its like that meme!  
**the loml <3 <3: **we are all gay

 

**user:** true. now go to bed, mister! i know it’s past midnight over there.

 

**the loml <3 <3: **stop bullying me

**the loml <3 <3: **i should write a fanfiction

**the loml <3 <3: **“bullied by yuuri katsuki?!” a ff by @viknik

 

**user:** please tell me you don’t have a wattpad…

 

**the loml <3 <3: **a wattpad?! whats that??

 

**user:** GOD FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!! please victor don’t make a wattpad

**user:** i’m begging you

**user:** you’re making one right now, aren’t you….

 

**the loml <3 <3: **;)

 

-

 

**the loml <3 <3: **yuuri? r you awake?

 

**user:** what is it, victor?

 

**the loml <3 <3: **just wanted to tell you im love you

 

**user:** the sentiment is appreciated

**user:** also it’s three in th morning here

**user:** in conclusion; i love you more

 

You can probably imagine some of the other conversations that they have.

 

Despite all of this, they still haven’t met in person.

 

“Yuuuuri!” Phichit whines, “why haven’t you met up yet?!”

Yuuri sighs and lays back on his bed, not responding.

“Yuuuuuuuuriiiiii,” Phichit groans, pushing at Yuuri’s leg and frowning slightly, “are you nervous?”

Yuuri covers his face with his hands, “of _course_ I’m nervous.”

“Yuuri!” Phichit reprimands, “you _know_ that he’s crazy about you! I’m not saying your feels aren’t valid, but don’t you know that he loves you? Like, _so_ much? What are you nervous about?”

Yuuri lets out a long breath, and says, “I know, Phichit,... but what if he sees me in person… and then realizes that he doesn't want me?”

“Yuuri! Snap out of it!” Phichit says, “whenever you guys meet, it will be _perfect,_ and he will probably _cry_ , and you know what? You’ll probably cry too. And will be perfect and romantic and you’ll kiss for the first time, and, oh, Yuuri! It’ll be disgustingly adorable and amazing!”

Yuuri sits up, a light blush on his face, “Ah, you really think so?”

Phichit nods ecstatically, “And I just came up with the perfect plan! So, the Winter Olympics are coming up, right?”

And this is how operation ‘Surprise Victor’ is formulated.

 

***hamsters:** sorry i couldnt come with u yuuri!!!

***hamsters:** are u in russia yet?? Is it cold???

 

**user:** yeah, it’s cold. the skating palace is really big! it’s also really pretty.

**user:** i saw it in pictures but somehow it’s different in person.

 

***hamsters:** go in go in!!!!!

 

**user:** i’m going, i’m going. talk to you later, phichit!

 

***hamsters:** go get em loverboy ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

There are people everywhere. So, _so,_ many people… Just… so many.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, and starts though the crown towards the doors of the rink.

The crowd is, as stated, thick, and it takes Yuuri a while to navigate his way through the mass of bodies, but when he does finally enter the doors, he is met with a warm hug.

“Yuuri!”

“Chris?” Yuuri gapes, eyes widening as he looks up at the other skater.

“Yes, yes, it’s me,” Chris laughs, “don’t act so surprised!”

“You’re competing too, right?” Yuuri asks and Chris detaches himself from Yuuri.

“Of course!” Chris says, grinning, “but Phichit filled me in on your little _plan_ , so I thought I’d say hello.”

Yuuri smiles, “ah, well, it’s nice to see you, Chris.”

“Nice to see you too, Yuuri,” Chris says, “I’m sure Victor will be absolutely _ecstatic_ to see you. Now, follow me.”

Chris leads him through the hall, and into the main arena, “I took care of the ticket price for you,” he says.

Yuuri’s eyes widen, “C-Chris! You didn’t have to…”

Chris waves his hand, “Ah, ah, Yuuri. It was my _pleasure_.”

He takes Yuuri to his seat and chats with him for a couple more minutes before saying, “Ciao for now!” and disappearing from Yuuri’s view.

Then, a text from Victor;

 

**free dog pics:** yuuri!!! i’m going first :D

**free dog pics:** yr watching the livestream right?? don’t ever take your eyes off me

 

And a single text back;

 

**user:** i won’t <3

 

Victor’s performance is, in one word, _stunning_ . And Yuuri understands it completely. Victor had written this piece before he had met Yuuri, while he was neck deep in longing for his soulmate. It’s full of passion and yearning and _love_ , and Yuuri definitely does _not_ begin to cry during the middle of it (read: yes he absolutely _does_ ; he’s so overwhelmed with emotion that he can’t do much else).

At the end, Victor holds a pose on the center of the ice, eyes closed, and a serene expression on his face. He has finally found what he’d been looking for, and he couldn’t be happier. And neither could Yuuri, as he fumbles his way to the kiss and cry as Victor skates his.

“Victor!” Yuuri calls, winding between reporters, “ _Victor_!”

Victor’s head shoots up, and he whirls around, eyes sweeping his surroundings, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri pushes past a security guard, and comes face to face with one (1) living, breathing Victor Nikiforov.

“Victor,” Yuuri sighs out, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Victor.

“Yuuri!!” Victor laughs, grinning widely, and (much to the astonishment of Yuuri) lifts Yuuri up off of the ground, squeezing him tightly.

And then, more quietly, more like he’s full of awe, “ _Yuuri_ ”

Yuuri pulls away, looking up at Victor, “hey.”

Victor puts his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, “‘ _hey’_ is right! I almost can’t believe this is happening… Yuuri, did you come all the way to Russia to surprise me? At the _Olympics_?”

Victor shakes his head before resting his forehead against Yuuri’s, “of course you did. Yuuri, I love you. I love you, Yuuri. Can I say it a thousand more times? I love you, I love you, I love you…”

And then their lips are touching (no one is really sure who initiates it), they’re kissing, they might be _crying_ as well, camera flashes are going off, and somehow, it’s the perfect first kiss.

And then, breathlessly, “I love you too, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuh it's lit

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudoz pay da billz thankz my homie  
> also: blease tell me if i made any errors, and concrit is always welcome!!


End file.
